


invite me in, hold me close

by marsouttaspace



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Blood, Boys playing video games, First Kiss, Galra Empire, Insomnia, M/M, PINING KEITH, Slow Burn, Violence, alien planets yo, hurt!keith, keith complimenting the fuck out of lance, klangst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-07 14:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsouttaspace/pseuds/marsouttaspace
Summary: keith has trouble sleeping, he decides lance's new video games could help.aka keith finds he likes lance more than he had ever wanted too, and it fucks him up real bad.





	1. sleepless

**Author's Note:**

> so i am reposting this sorry, it's been edited now. i read it after i posted it and i was like Yikes that was bad. SO new and approved version with more chapters on the way! thank you for reading and supporting! feel free to leave constructive criticism.

 

It’s a nightly routine for Keith to wander the castle until he’s inebriated with exhaustion. Since their first night, he’s found it near impossible to fall asleep, and even when he does, his nights are plagued with nightmares, even more so he’s stuck in a moment of anticipation for when the next attack will come. It keeps him walking, gloved hands buried deep in his jacket’s pocket. Waiting, waiting, and waiting. For a fight that won’t come tonight. Leaving him restless and battling with his tired eyes, keeping them open against all of his body’s demand. Some nights when he’s walking, it feels close enough to a dream that he doesn’t even need to fall asleep. Navigating through a fog, wrapped delicately in his own layer of fear. His mind reaching out, warning him.  _ You are not safe _ .

His usual path taking him to the library, tragically filled with thousands of books that none of the paladins could read because when translated, the words became meaningless and the story lost something. However, the aesthetic of the large room is enough to keep Keith there, imagining what the words might say. After a while, he finds his mind stagnant and continues on his way. Passing the training deck he knew well, the showers, the bathrooms, the observation deck. He knew what every door led too, and if he walked far enough, took enough unknown turns, then he would have more territory to discover. Wondering if it was magic that kept the halls so vast or if the castle really was just that big.

He sighs out his nose, realizing where he was now, the castle taking him back to the paladin’s rooms. His own at the end closest to him, and Hunks at the farthest. There were about ten more rooms than paladins, so they decided to leave a few empty between each other as to not have one paladin waking up another on accident. 

He contemplates giving up and going into his room, maybe putting on his trunks and going for a swim in the Altean pool, or grabbing his bayard to train more. Staring hopelessly at his door, his attention is quickly drawn away by Pidge’s door sliding open. She slinks out, likely off for a midnight pee before she notices Keith sulking in the hall, and she jumps.

“Not a day goes by where I’m not more and more convinced that you’re actually a vampire,” She criticizes, eyes flashing behind her large round glasses. 

“I’m Galra,” Keith deadpans.

“That’s worse… What are you doing out here? It’s late.”

“Can’t sleep,” He shrugs it off.

“Train then.”

He responds with a disapproving grunt, staring at his door again, hoping maybe it holds an answer.

“Lance is probably still up playing video games, why don’t you hang out with him?” She yawns out her last words, remembering why she was out there in the first place. “Whatever you do, I’m gonna pee, then go back to sleep. Night, Dracula.”

“Night, Pidge.” 

Shiro had mentioned Lance’s tireless crusade to find an alien video game console and get it to work last time he had called from the Blade. Now that he was back he surprisingly had heard nothing about it. Curious given Lance’s causal explanation of everything. He stalls for another moment before deciding that video games didn’t sound half bad.

Keith pads down the hall towards Lance’s room, the second to the last, next to Hunk’s, of course. Approaching tentatively, he hesitates before knocking, hearing some kind of music playing through the door. Similar to something he remembers from Mario Kart. His knuckles hit the metal a few times. Still listening in, there’s the sound of grunting, the music changing, signifying a loss, and Lance shouting ---

“Fuck!”

_ Oops _ .

The door slides open quickly after that, bringing Keith face to face with a pissed off, pajama-clad Lance. 

“I was this close to beating Pidge’s high score, mullet! This fucking close to beating it! After months of trying to get on her level, I finally do and you have to show up and ruin it! That’s perfect! I guess this just proves you really do ruin everything!” Lance yells in his face, although it’s more like angry whispering due to the hour. Keith a little stunned by the sudden confrontation, he takes a step back to escape his space. A scowl spread across Lance’s usually cheerful countenance, dark bags under his eyes suggesting he had been up for a while like Keith. He sighs and backs off, “What do you want? It’s like two am. Why are you even awake?”

“Why are you awake?” He repeats the blue paladin’s question in the hope to cover up his lack of an explanation. 

Lance crosses his arms, holding them tightly to his chest, offering Keith his signature judgemental look, he knows he’s totally full of it. 

“Was that not clear with the whole, trying to beat Pidge’s high score, thing?” His eyebrows raise. 

“No, I got that.”

“So then, why are  _ you  _ up? And even more importantly why are  _ you  _ knocking on  _ my  _ door?”

“Well…” This was starting to feel like a very bad idea, “I was going to tell you to keep it down.”

“Keep it down?”

“Yes. You woke me up.”

“I woke you up.”

“Yes. That  _ is  _ what I said.”

“You mean I woke you up in your room that is on the complete other side of the hall, but the neither Shiro or Hunk, who are right  _ next  _ to me heard anything.” 

“...Yes.”

“You’re full of shit.”

“Yes,” Keith accepts Total Defeat.

“So what do you  _ really  _ want?”

He pauses, hesitating before answering again, likely because he’s not totally sure what he  _ really  _ wants. He’s never  _ wanted  _ to hang out with Lance, but in a moment of total desperation, it didn’t seem all that bad. Keith was awake and Lance was awake. It seemed like the obvious fix.

“I was wondering --- if you wanted to hang out…?” Just rip off the bandaid.

“With who?”

“Me, dumbass.”

“Oh well, there are no dumbasses at this residence, so you probably have the wrong Altean castle, sorry, goodnight!” Lance reaches for the button to shut the door.

“Lance! Come on.”

“I thought you were looking for dumbass.”

“No, Lance, I’m not looking for dumbass, I’m looking for you.”

The blue paladin pauses, sizing him up to check for any other reason to say no, probably deciding whether Keith is worth his time. Keith wouldn’t be surprised if this whole, stupid, conversation is pointless, and he’s being needy for nothing --

“Fine, come in.”

Or that could happen. 

It throws Keith for a hugeass loop. So much so that he’s left standing outside Lance’s door even after he’s just been invited in, just to be in awe of the situation. Lance having already gone back to resetting his game, changing whatever it was to a different two-player game, taking his seat criss-cross in front of the console, he holds up a controller, presumably for Keith, who doesn’t come and grab it immediately due to the residual shock. Lance looks back to him. 

“What are you waiting for?” 

What  _ is _ he waiting for? Keith steps through the threshold, closing the metal door behind him. He takes the controller from his teammate and takes the seat next to him. Keith watches Lance closely, his eyes fixated on the screen, slowly moving from box to box with his controller to put in his preferences. Seemingly so expert he doesn’t even need to look at the controller to know where his fingers are going. Keith has never had that kind of fine coordination. He admires that about Lance, he continues to stare until he’s caught. Keith immediately averting his eyes, not to seem like a total creep. 

“Have you played before?”

Keith takes a long look at the buttons and plastic in his hand, the alien symbols and subsequent numbers meaning squat to him.

“Have I ever played alien video games? That’s a no.”

“I mean like, have you ever played any video games,” Lance explains.

“Other than the Garrison simulations, no, I guess not.”

“God, how do you even live your life?”

“Shut up, there’s more to life than video games!” How presumptuous. 

“I refuse to believe that.” 

“Are you gonna teach me or not?” 

“I didn’t hear a  _ please _ .”

Keith scoffs, gripping the controller a little tighter, his own anger and impatience fighting up his throat. “Please,” He grits through his teeth, so quiet that if Lance hadn’t been right next to him he wouldn’t be able to hear.

“Say that again? I couldn’t quite hear you,” Lance continues to tease, a smirk hanging off his lip. Pushing Keith to an edge that has him deciding that a distraction is not worth the trouble of being pestered by Lance. He drops the controller and stands. 

“If you’re not going to teach then I’m leaving,” He announces, looking towards the door, his escape awaiting until a soft hand wraps around his wrist, gently pulling him back to the blue paladin. 

“Come on, grumpy. I’m just teasing. Sit down, I’ll teach you,” His usual joking tone has dropped from his voice, it’s sincere, honest. Keith meeting his gaze. Lance’s hand hot against his skin. No surprise he was a human heater. “Sit,” He repeats, and Keith obeys, finding it difficult to say no to a voice that soft. 

They end up playing for about an hour, _playing_ being the nice way of putting it when it was more like constant arguing about how the game worked before Lance is met with his worst nightmare. The console breaks. Neither of them are sure exactly how it happens, lacking the tech savviness of Hunk and Pidge. But a screech exits Lance, making the severity of the situation very clear to Keith. Lance devolving into denial, pleading to the machine to come back online and not lose their scores. It takes another ten minutes before he starts to give up. Keith tries hard to empathize with Lance’s loss. He must have put a lot of work into collecting all the various parts and pieces to be able to have a taste of home. Like if Keith lost his knife, or it was destroyed, maybe then he would feel the same. 

“Can Hunk or Pidge fix it in the morning?” He reaches with his voice, watching Lance who now sits on his bed, head hanging in his hands before dragging them down his face, looking at Keith with a look he could only describe as pitiful. It makes Keith’s stomach tighten. 

“Yeah, probably. I think our scores are probably gone for good though,” He doesn’t smile, he doesn’t laugh. His lips are pressed together in a straight line, discontent.

“Doesn’t that mean that Pidge isn’t in the lead anymore?” It feels like a futile attempt to cheer him up, until Lance’s dark expression begins to lighten and Keith knows he’s done something right. A smile reappearing on his face, eyes brightening. 

“You’re right, Mullet! We are all officially equals again… Sorta,” He chuckles, “They probably won’t have time to get to it for a while though. With the mission tomorrow, and other space stuff to deal with.” 

Keith hums in agreement, unaware of the silence dragging on between them. He has no reason to stay now. But sleep still seems far away. 

“I guess I can’t really entertain you anymore.”

“We could talk?” Keith offers tentatively. He’s not ready to give up just yet.

“ _ You _ want to talk?” 

“Yeah, what’s wrong with that?” Keith speaks, slightly offended.

“Nothing. It’s just unlike you is all I’m saying,” He responds, nonchalantly shrugging his shoulders.

“I  _ talk _ .”

“Yes, Keith. You’re a master of conversation.”

“Maybe I am. You wouldn’t know, because you’re always talking over me.”

“Okay, hit me with your best small talk then.” 

“Fine… What’s your favorite color?”

There’s a prolonged silence. Keith stares at Lance from his place on the floor across the room. He’s leaning back on his bed, his weight leaning on his hands behind him. Suddenly, he breaks into a loud bout of laughter that leaves Keith bewildered, he hadn’t even said anything funny?

“What?! It’s a valid question!”

Lance wheezes, one hand clutching his chest now, he falls backward, his back hitting his bed. 

“Keith Kogane, everybody. Master of conversation!”

Keith tightly crosses his arms against his chest. A pink tint rolls across his cheeks, lighting up his ears. 

“Fine, whatever. You talk then if you’re so good at it.”

“Keith, man, talking is the only thing I’m good at,” Lance responds, his grin still wide.

“That’s not true. You’re a good teammate.”

“Sure,” He seems to retort in disbelief.

“And you’re good with your bayard.”

“ _ Right _ .”

“Everyone you meet seems to like you, you’re good with people. You’re probably the main reason anyone has actually joined to coalition.”

Lance doesn’t respond, so Keith stands, hoping to see his face, walking closer. His face has fallen, expressionless, staring at the low ceiling above his bed.

“You’re kind, and you’re a fighter. You could have run away like a thousand times, but you stayed, and you fought. You have courage,” Keith continues.

“Stop.”

He sits next to Lance, pulling his leg up to face him. Studying his expression, unable to translate it. 

“I fight because I don’t have anything else. There’s no one for me to go back to, especially on Earth. But you, you have a whole family there, and you stayed anyways, that takes str--”

“Shut up, Keith. You don’t know what you’re talking about, so just... _ shut up _ ,” It’s harsher than what he’s used to from Lance, his usual demeanor has vanished, replaced by what he’s seeing now. This must be the Lance he doesn’t know.

A long sigh releases from Lance’s mouth, he snaps out of his daze, finally making eye contact with Keith again. A moment passes and he sits up. Keith just watches, obeying his command not to speak, unwilling to push any further. While usually, he would, he finds himself shell-shocked by the appearance of this Lance. It shocked him. Especially the fact that he’s the one seeing all of it. 

“Do you really believe all that stuff?” Lance finally breaks the silence. Looking away from Keith, who observes him maybe a little too intently.

“Of course I do.”

“Thanks, Mullet,” He whispers. The silence continues after that, unbroken even when Keith decides to reach out placing his hand on his shoulder, trying to reciprocate the gentleness that Lance regularly offered the team. The comfort that he had become accustomed to receiving, he was now offering. To Lance of all paladins. Unexpectedly understanding the shadow that follows Lance’s usual sunny disposition. He feels it himself. Knowing the fear of an entire universe resting on his shoulders. “I guess you’re not so bad at conversation.” 

“You’re pretty crap at it,” Keith laughs, his own smile feeling foreign on his lips. 

“Hey, you’re the one who had to get all mushy gushy on me! How is anyone supposed to respond to all that!” Lance protests, facing Keith again. He notes the grin that has reappeared, making his stomach feel warm. 

“Sure. Master of conversation, my ass.” 

“Says the guy who wanted to know my favorite color!”

“You  _ still  _ haven’t answered!”

“It’s blue, stupid. It’s so obviously  _ blue _ !”

They’re close, knees touching, their faces only maybe a foot apart. Keith still feeling the heat radiate off Lance, even more so now they were closer. That same curl burning low in his stomach, something like fondness. 

“Mine’s red,” Keith swallows, eyes wandering the expanse of his teammates face. Ocean eyes, bangs slightly sticking to his forehead with sweat, mouth slack. He really did admire him. More than anything as simple as jealousy. He was something beautiful. And Lance watches him too, unsure if it’s in the same way. Maybe it’s just confusion, catching his eyes wandering to his own mouth too. Does he know the warmth he spreads? Does he feel it too?

“Well, I assumed.”

“I guess that was pretty obvious.”

“Yeah, pretty obvious,” Lance repeats in a whisper, leaning closer, and closer, until their lips are only inches apart. Feeling his warm breath, lost in the moment, he’s not thinking, they’re not thinking. But with his eyes hooded, staring at him like that, like he’s wanted, something like  _ stay _ . 

It’s Keith that closes the distance, slotting his lips between Lance’s, his hand flying up to hold his jaw, to keep him there in that moment. They both move together, pressing kiss after kiss, to each other’s mouth, like there’s not enough to get. The last is longer than the rest, just held there, Keith letting his breath out his nose, settling contently in Lance’s arms. Keith’s stomach burning now, cheeks alight with a wild, uncontrollable fire, he takes in the last seconds of bliss before they separate. Noses brushing against each other, neither bold enough to open their eyes just yet. It’s not until Keith’s brain starts working again that the feeling of blissful warmth turns quickly into burning dread, hand falling from the blue paladins face, eyes getting wider as he comes to the realization of what he’s done. Lance with his eyes closed, lips bitten, and red. That was Keith’s doing. When he opens his eyes, they’re still hooded, he’s still coming too.

“I have to go,” Keith chokes out. Pulling away from where he sat with Lance, escaping his bed, speeding to the door. The familiar feeling of anxiety taking over, the wave of panic becoming overwhelming.

“Wait, Keith,” Lance calls softly, still in a daze of his own. But Keith is already out of his room, the door sliding shut behind him. Rushing down the hall, tragically wondering how he’ll possibly be able to sleep now. This was a mistake. His mistake.

 


	2. consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the paladins go to paobos and keith gets hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i have a more clear idea of where this is going now. i'm sorry this chapter is all a set up for later events, but i promise the next chapter is gonna have so much klance action im shook. the rating is going to go up so just be cautious yo. sorry this is taking me so long to right also, i just moved into college and so i've been busier than i'd like to be lately. but this will continue!!! thanks so much for reading! leave constructive criticism in the comments, it's always welcome!

The morning does not come kindly to Keith, especially after spending the night on the training deck, destroying robots until his muscles began to atrophy from overuse. It was a good distraction from his growing anxiety, which he was aware was a bad idea, wearing himself out before the day’s mission. Regardless, he soldiers on, only ceasing when the morning lights flicker on, notifying him of the time. 

He drags himself to the showers, finding some solace in the hot water running over his sore body. Resting his arms against the metal walls under the showerhead, he doesn’t bother moving, just letting it fall through his hair, down his back. Unfortunately, his silence allows Lance to leech his way back into his thoughts. His distraction is gone now. 

It really hadn’t been his first kiss, but it was close to it. There had been another boy at the Garrison who had kissed him, another Pilot in his class, the kind of guy who denied he was gay even while Keith sucked him off in his bunk, his enthusiasm proving to Keith how wrong he was. Keith never understood that shame. Shiro, the closest thing he had to a father figure, was gay. So he didn’t stand to lose him given his own sexuality. There were no parents to disown him, no family left to lose, no friends to leave him behind. Nothing to hide. 

That wasn’t the problem with kissing Lance. The problem was how much he liked it, how good it felt, better than anything he had received from the Garrison boy. The problem was that he wanted more, and he knew he couldn’t have it. There was a strong feeling that his own desire wouldn’t be matched, that this stupid infatuation would only prove to be one-sided. Lance had always fought against him, making it very clear how he felt about Keith. And he knew what it was to kiss the lips of someone you feel nothing for, kissing them just because there was no one else to kiss. And that’s what it was to Lance, the spur of the moment, years striking out with everyone he really wanted. It’s easy to feel so desperate. That’s what Keith was, a moment of desperation. Not a confession. 

He refused to let anything be different because in the whole of things it really didn’t matter how he felt. It mattered that they were in the middle of a war. One that took precedence over Keith’s stupid pining over a boy who wouldn’t love him back. It didn’t matter. He didn’t matter. 

His fists clench and unclench, a long drawn sigh releasing the tension strung through his body. He runs his hands through his hair, taking a second to leave his face in the steady stream of hot water. Why did he have to overthink everything? Why did he have to overthink this? So concerned with brown skin, the blue eyes, and a laugh that made his heart skip. It was stupid. He was stupid. With a stupid, stupid crush on Lance.

 

<><><><>

 

The paladins are called to meet by the black lion before they leave for Paobos, the next planet on their ‘Join the Coalition’ tour. Keith ends up getting there last after making sure to take his time on his walk over. He wasn’t really enthusiastic about wagging his tail for a bunch of starstruck aliens, but Shiro was insistent that this was the way to expand their ranks. It felt like deception, these aliens weren’t really aware of what they were really signing up for. War isn’t as glamorous as they’re making it out to be. 

As he arrives in the hangar, Keith’s immediately met with the disgruntled looks of three of the paladins, Allura, and Coran. Lance, apart from the others, doesn’t even offer him a glance. It a dig, and Keith can’t deny how much it stings. At least it’s clear how Lance feels about last night. 

“Sorry, I’m late,” He mumbles to the team as he approaches. Promptly, they resume their conversation about the itinerary. Shiro being the only one left glaring at Keith, his brows furrowed, marking his signature  _ concerned  _ look, one Keith knew especially well. He pretends he can’t feel Shiro’s eyes boring a hole into him and stares forward at Allura who continues to address the group.

“As I was saying, paladins, we will be spending the night down on Paobos, so make sure to pack a change of clothing. The Queen has arranged a ball in your honor tonight, which I expect you all to attend.” 

She makes a point of looking at Keith. “In the morning, you’ll be performing for the Capital City, then I believe there will be a parade afterward. You should be back to the castle by lunchtime if all goes as planned.”

Allura finishes her customary ‘courtesy’ speech, surprisingly without any interruptions from Lance, who is instead shifting anxiously around. Keith can tell that the other’s have noticed his awkwardness too. Hunk nudges him, snapping him out for a second, he responds with a strained, “What?” His tension still obvious but he tries to play it off with a reassuring smile. “We good to get our stuff, Princess?”

She releases them, Keith still staring at Lance who doesn’t offer him a single look before he leaves the hangar chatting with Hunk and Pidge.  It made Keith feel on edge, like something was out of balance, and he knew damn well it was his own fault. He’d messed it all up. He’d messed Lance up.

 

<><><><>

 

They’re welcomed to Paobos with flower leis and a crowd that would make rock stars sweat. Keith finding the attention a little too cacophonous, stays to the back of the pack, where Lance, ever the star, is at the front, greeting every Paobian as they come, unbothered by the screams that each of the produce. Keith can only roll his eyes and stay silent, waiting to get into the palace, where the mass of people must decrease. Nothing makes him anxious like being surrounded by a hundred people who all want to touch him and scream in his face. 

It takes a few minutes longer than he would like but eventually they make it to the front steps where they’re greeted by the Chancellor of Paobos, who lets them enter and promptly commands the guards to close the palace doors behind them, letting Keith finally feel some relief, the fire in his stomach turning into a simmer. Undoubtedly, this was going to be a long 24 hours. 

They’re shown around the grounds of the palace and introduced to a number of the different royals. Keith trying to note their different names and titles but ultimately forgetting five minutes later. He stays quiet in the back, only speaking when he’s spoken too. That’s his usual demeanor, but today it feels a little more than forced. He has something to say, he just isn’t saying it. They continue on until they reach the other end of the structure, which means they’ve been walking for about two hours while their guide rattles on about the historical value of the palace, and how it’s been home to Paobian royalty for thousands of deca-phebes. Keith can’t say he’s really interested until they reach the guest living quarters, where the paladins will be staying. Each of them get their own room which was a huge relief to Keith, since the last planet they were on he had to share with Pidge who snores louder than the lions' roar, making sleep completely  _ impossible  _ to his dismay. Not that it wasn’t usually like that anyways. 

They’re allowed to have a break, the Chancellor sending them off before the night’s ball. Keith breaks off to his own room, which he finds is more than comparable to the stature of the rest of the castle. A little weirded out by a giant room with only one bed in it. Rich people like their space, he guesses. On one of the fancy dressers, he finds some clothing folded nicely with a note on top, which he can only assume says his name, even though it’s in the Paobian’s native language. This was all feeling a little too Cinderella for Keith, already put off by the fact that he had to even go to the ball, but now he has to wear weird alien clothing that will definitely show way too much skin. He considers just ditching, maybe he can explain to the Chancellor that the Paobian atmosphere really isn’t agreeing with him and stay in for the night… That sounds like a great idea.

After deciding what his plan would be, Keith takes off out of his room and back into the palace halls, where he finds that he definitely should have paid more attention to during the tour because now he’s not really sure where he’s going. If he wanders around enough though, he’ll probably get somewhere eventually, right? 

 

<><><><>

 

About an hour later, he’s wound up leaving the palace all together and wandered into the gardens, a little unsure now of why he had even left his room in the first place. His venture out had turned into a walk to clear his mind, finding the royal gardens made that particularly easy, with what felt like a maze of alien flora and fauna that he had never seen anything like before. It was beautiful, and fresh, nothing like the desert he knew well. It let him feel at ease, completely silent save for the chirping animals and insects here and there. It was nice to get away from the bustle of preparations for this ball tonight. Especially given that he dreaded having to go. Large crowds of people had never been his strong suit, only making the anxiety growl louder in his ears. It was all a little too overwhelming, so to get away and find a quiet place was a godsend for Keith. At least it is until a blood-curdling scream rings through the sky, making what could only be described as birds, leave their trees in an attempt to escape the noise. Keith’s ears perk. There was trouble.

He sprints towards the location of the noise, trying to navigate back through the garden even though he hadn’t really paid attention to where he was. When he finally arrives at a clearing, he finds two Galran soldiers stand with their weapons drawn, cornering one of the Paobian gardeners who had likely just been working before encountering the interlopers. They spot Keith immediately, not hesitating to charge him just as quickly, determining him as the real threat. He only has a second to respond before he’s being swung at, dodging just a moment too late as the Galran sword strikes a long gash across his arm. It’s a shock to the system, luckily his adrenaline kicks in and the pain dissipates to a tolerable ache. He only has a second to pull his own dagger, letting it transform into a sword, he fights back. Reflexes taking over, they battle relentlessly, two against one, their attacks getting a little too close for comfort. He finds it hard to dodge as quickly as he normally does, which leaves him centimeters away from losing his life at any given strike. Keith barely notices that the Paobian gardener has run away. He’s too busy trying to keep the soldiers at bay, locking swords with one Galra until his strength falters, his own sword giving way to the soldier’s, it flies out of his hands. He’s suddenly weaponless  _ and  _ armorless, left only to dodge attacks as they close in on him.  _ This is bad, you have to think _ .

One deflected stike to his legs takes him to the ground, he’s on his back, propping up on his arms, the soldiers raise their weapons. Eyes wide, he pants, a flash of fate hitting him before any attack. He watches them, their sick delight apparent from the grin widening under their helmets.  _ They’re going to kill him _ , he thinks.  _ This is it _ .

A whistle flashes past him, and suddenly one of the Galra is falling backward, his helmet toppling to the ground behind him. The other follows seconds after.

“Keith!” He hears a strained yell from behind him.  _ Help. It was help _ . Still in shock, Keith continues to stare at the Galra, eyes wide on his attackers, chest constricted, panting heavily. He barely notices the blood almost completely covering the outside of this right arm. 

The voice approaches him, it’s not until he’s in his line of sight that he knows who it is.  _ Lance _ . Of course, it was Lance. Kneeling beside him, his own face struck with worry, watching the blood run out of Keith. He lifts his hands like he plans to do something, hesitating before grabbing the gash and squeezing tightly. Keith makes a sound close enough to a scream, it makes Lance flinch, the pain coming to him fully now. When he closes his eyes in a wince, tears run out. There’s a lightness in his head, likely from the blood loss. But the fear he felt fades as he looks at Lance again, he’s saying something but Keith can’t hear it, his disposition like nothing he had seen on Lance before. How did this all feel so familiar? Right, last time it was him who was holding Lance, now it was the other way around. Stars swirl in his vision. _ No, no, no. Don’t pass out. Fight it. There might be more _ . 

He loses consciousness. 


End file.
